1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a client apparatus configured to communicate with each other via a communication network. Further, the invention relates to an information processing system which includes the information processing apparatus, the client apparatus and a discovery proxy server which is mutually communicable with the both apparatuses via the communication network. Further, the invention relates to a service connection method which connects the client apparatus to predetermined services of the information processing apparatus in the information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an information processing apparatus such as a digital camera, for transmitting image data to a personal computer (PC) through a wireless connection, a method for transferring the image data by using an e-mail address of the PC that is a transmission destination has been a possible approach. However, this method produces a problem that a structure of a digital camera becomes complicated and it is impossible to miniaturize or perform weight saving.
To enable attaching acquired image data to the e-mail to transmit the image data to the PC without making the structure complicated, an information processing apparatus such as a digital camera disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-36791 has adopted the following method. That is, the digital camera transmits a structured document in order to set connection information to a computer network and address information of the e-mail in response to a request from a client apparatus (a PC). After this, the information processing apparatus receives the connection information, the address information and the setting request and sets the connection information and an address.